My Pain
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: Naruto's friends turned there backs away from him, they stopped caring. Why does everyone have to hate him when it wasn't his fault for having a demon sealed inside of him. Read to find out (: Sorry for the lack of words :p Nxt chapter will be out in a week Vote on my poll on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story :D**

**Bring the flames if you want (: I don't care, it helps me with my writing :p **

_Thoughts_

Singing_  
_

**On to the story**

* * *

Why did I have to have a demon sealed inside of me, I'm all alone in this world. They faked their kindness towards me, everyone I cared about turned there heads away from me and acted like they didn't know me. Was I really meant to be alone? Why does everyone hate me?

I was walking down Konoha streets, thinking of depressing thoughts until someone yanked me backwards. I turned towards them to find out it was some random villager. They glared at me.

"Why are you even here **_demon_**?"

I yanked my arms away from them, their words hurt me dearly that I lose faith and don't come out of my house for a week. I hide from everyone, they only glare at me and yell at me for having kyuubi sealed inside of me. _My friends left me because i'm a demon, is this my life? to have everyone hate me? WHY? WHY? WHY ME?!__  
_

I started to run down the streets, running towards the training grounds. I saw Sakura, Sasuke but no Kakashi. They turned towards me with their poisonous glares but I put my fake smile on and yelled a big "Hi". Kakashi soon arrived after I got there. He told us that we are having a vacation and that we can do what ever we want for a week.

"Hai" We all yelled after Kakashi told us.

When Kakashi left, Sakura turns toward me. I look at her cautiously, thinking she is about to hit me like she always does but she didn't hit me. She rolled her eyes and walked off towards her house. Sasuke glared at me before he soon followed, walking towards the Uchiha compound. Everyone hated me but I kept on smiling like it didn't matter but it does, it hurts so much.

~At the lake~

Naruto was sitting down on the soft grass, the wind blowing his blond hair around. The lake was beautiful, the sun was setting which made the view even more gorgeous then it normally was. The trees were swaying with the wind, the birds chirping happily, and Naruto felt happiness just for a moment.

"Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo

Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo  
Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa  
Nani ga bokura wo matteru?

Nigeru tame ja naku yume ou tame ni  
Tabi ni deta hazusa tooi natsu no ano hi

Ashita sae mieta nara tame iki mo nai kedo  
Nagare ni sakarau fune no you ni  
Ima wa mae he susume

Kurushimi no tsukita basho ni  
Shiawase ga matsu toiu yo  
Boku wa mada sagashite iru  
Kisetsu hazure no himawari

Kobushi nigirishime asahi wo mateba  
Akai tsume ato ni namida kirari ochiru

Kodoku ni mo nareta nara  
Tsuki akari tayori ni  
Hane naki tsubasa de tobi tatou  
Motto mae he susume

Amagumo ga kireta nara  
Nureta michi kagayaku  
Yami dake ga oshiete kureru  
Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari  
Tsuyoku mae he susume.."

Naruto finished the song, tears running down his face. He thought of everyone that once cared about him but they stopped suddenly. He didn't understand, he would give everything he owns for someone to love him, to have someone to actually care about his well being. Naruto heard a rustling sound in the distance, he grabbed a kunai knife from his backpack.

"Why do you sing such a mournful song Naruto?"

Naruto startled to hear Sasuke's voice, dropped the kunai and ran far away from him. Sasuke caught up to him, got in Naruto's way so he couldn't escape. Naruto looked at his feet, Sasuke didn't like that so he forced Naruto to look at him.

"Why Naruto?"

"..."

"Tell me dobe!"

"Because everyone hates me"

Naruto slapped away Sasuke's hand, looked at Sasuke to find him staring at him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, pushed him towards the ground. Naruto's eyes widened at what Sasuke had done, he heard laughter from behind him. He turned around to see some of the ninja academy looking at him and pointing. His face started to turn red with anger, sadness and so he ran away from them while Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto ran out of the gates of the leaf village. The guards looked at Naruto startled to see him run off like that but they soon reported it to the Hokage. The trees flashing by him, he didn't care no more.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Tell me what you think and the song Naruto sang is called 'Only human' by K.**

**Review**

**Favorite **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don\t Own Naruto :(**

**Recap:**

_Naruto ran out of the gates of the leaf village. The guards looked at Naruto startled to see him run off like that but they soon reported it to the Hokage. The trees flashing by him, he didn't care_ no_ more_

**Now:**

Naruto was running, never stopping or looking back. To afraid to find out if people were coming to get him, the ache in his heart. It was to much, the pounding of his heart could probably be heard if someone was close enough, he was a broken soul. No one cared no more, Naruto thought that they would never shun him away like the villagers but happiness could only last for so long and Naruto guessed that his happiness is over. His life was now meaningless, nothing could possibly go more wrong. A thought came to mind 'The Akatsuki' He could join them but they want the demon inside of him.

"They lied to me, I have nothing left. Nothing left to live for so what could happen?"

As Naruto walked through the forest, a cloaked rogue nin was watching him closely, and smiled evilly as he descended into the ground. Green grass flowing gently, the leafs were dancing around the lonely child. No more happy-go lucky child just a broken hearted boy who lost his motto. Nobody could understand his pain, Naruto watched as the leafs flew by him, so carefree just the way he wanted to be. Maybe if I die... everyone wouldn't need to worry about the Kyuubi getting out.

"Hello there Kyuubi container"

Naruto turned towards the voice, slowly and emotionless. The Akatsuki in front of him ,he did not care and would never care any more. Naruto looked at all of them not even ignoring the sharigan looking at him, but he did not pass out or anything and which he was saddened by. He wanted to die, alone and painful death.

"The villagers, your friends have left you did they not?"

"I don't care no more, do whatever you want with me"

"Hmm... You could join us. The chakra you possess is very useful"

Naruto nodded, accepting this new leaders offer. He now wanted revenge. They shall feel the pain he went through but more physically. As he ran with the other members, a girl with blue hair ran beside him. She smiled gently at him, he was confused but did not show it.

"I'm Konan, It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun"

"Why are you...being nice to me?"

"I know how it feels."

They both shared a look, they understood the same pain. Naruto wouldn't let anyone hurt Konan because she knew and he will protect anyone that knows or cares. But Naruto will still be emotionless he decided or somewhat emotionless.

"Fuckin' heathens, you little cunt better not come around my sacrifices or else!"

"Shut up Hidan"

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU, YOU CAN SUCK DICK!"

The man named Kakuzu growled low in his throat, giving a warning. Naruto looked at the other members as they ran through the forest. Konan was whispering to Leader-sama but she smiled gently at me before she continued. The trees were passing by so fast, he loved how the trees don't have to go through any of this stuff.

~Time Skip~

"This is your partner Naru-"

"TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI... TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Naruto stared at the masked nin, his mask looked like a lollipop, Naruto wondered if it tasted like one. But he'll never know. Naruto sighed as he followed the masked idiot, as they walked down the endless halls of the base, someone pushed down Naruto. He looked up to find Hidan staring at him, with this look but he couldn't figure what the look meant.

"Sup' bitch, I feel fuckin' sorry for you... You know why? Because you got the freaking cunt Tobi"

"Tobi thinks you are jealous because you are old and I'M YOUNG!" Tobi cut in.

"Ugh! TOBI, YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE BITCH CUNT WHORE DOUCHEBAG MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!"

"Tobi is not scared. Hmph I'll tell on you, Zetsu will eat you alive!"

As they both started to argue Naruto slipped away, wandering around the base for awhile, and he still could hear them yelling. The walls weren't even worth looking at as Naruto was inspecting the base, wanting to know where everything is until Itachi stopped in front of him. Naruto looked down, not wanted o look at the beautiful raven in front of him. Itachi cupped his chin, forcing Naruto to look no stare into his eyes.

"My otouto has broken you. Foolish little brother, I'll make a deal with you"

Itachi whispered silently into Naruto's ear, telling him the plan and which Naruto agreed to. They both silently walked down the halls, but the silence had to be broken from the masked nin.

"TOBI IS SO SORRY NARU-CHAN"

Naruto's eye twitched at the nickname he was given, he had to start showing emotions Itachi had said or else the revenge plot wouldn't work out. He sighed to himself, actually smiling towards Tobi in return Tobi pulled him into a death grip hug, almost choking him to death. Itachi watched in amusement when Naruto hit Tobi over the head, screaming at him for almost killing him. Tobi kept on apologizing, Naruto told him it was alright and he forgave him.

"So when do I get a cloak?"

"Tobi knows it's in your closet in our bedroom" Tobi looked at Naruto.

When Naruto walked into the room, he was surprised. The walls were painted black, with red stripes all over, the bed was big. It had black pillow cases, a black teddy bear with red eyes staring at them. Their were black and red all over the place, Naruto thought it would look more childish. But he was wrong, so wrong. Tobi pulled Naruto in the bedroom, closing the door on the way, and forcing Naruto towards the closet. Once Naruto was in his cloak, and all washed up from Tobi forcing him into the bath as well. Naruto looked beautiful, handsome and just plain nice Tobi/Madara thought. Naruto's blond hair framed his well structured face, highlights as well and his tall frame made the cloak look astounding on him. The blue eyes were more captivating when he looked like this.

"Tobi likes the way you look Naru-chan"

"Call me Naruto and where do I sleep?"

"Tobi will share the bed with you okay?"

"Ok"

Tobi walked over to Naruto, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. They both finally made it, Tobi made Naruto ramen. And which Naruto was thankful for, he still wanted to be alone but something about Tobi spelled 'Father' somehow. A loud bang came through the base, shaking the base, and almost making Naruto's ramen to spill. Naruto's eye twitched badly, nobody messes with his ramen eating time. Everybody knew that. Will maybe except them but they'll find out soon enough.

"Art is an explosion un!"

"Baka, art is eternal"

Sasori, Deidara walked through the kitchen door. Stopped talking, looking at the new comer and Naruto felt angry that they just stared openly at him.

* * *

**That's all, sorry for such a late update ;l been busy with school work and crap.**

**Plz review, I would like to know how i'm doing.**

**Favorite or Hidan will sacrifice Naruto ;o**


End file.
